Media content can be manipulated in a media authoring application. For example, media content containing video can be represented as video clips each including a portion of video content (frames of video, associated audio, and/or metadata). Each of the video clips can be accessed in a user interface, for example, to view the video clip, modify the video clip, or incorporate the video clip into a project.